As is known in the art, one goal of a natural language system is to ‘understand’ queries sent by end users and provide the requested information. Similar to human-to-human communication, the quality/focus of an answer to a query often depends upon how the query is phrased. During an in person conversation, the recipient of a question tends to give feedback and ‘hints’, such as facial expressions, words and utterances, and other feedback, as to the level of understanding of the question formulated by the asker. For example, a person being asked a question may have a quizzical expression if that person has no idea what the other person is asking. This can be considered interactive feedback that enables the asker to better formulate a question and increase the likelihood of an appropriate answer. However, known systems having human-to-computer interaction do not provide such interactive feedback.